Iowa
This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in Iowa. Please use the index below to find your county. This is really dumb to publish all the GOP chairs emails. It means they will all get tons of spam and will not read any mail from people they dont know. Really stupid webpage. =Strategy for Victory in Iowa= Please follow the above link to read and edit detailed plans for a Ron Paul GOP victory in Iowa. Also, this area (on this page) can be used to write a brief overview on the strategy. Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in Iowa. GOP Statewide Organizations in Iowa *List names and contact information for statewide GOP organizations here. Republican Liberty Caucus of Iowa web: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RLCIA/ email: rlcstatechapters@aol.com Republican Party of Iowa http://www.iowagop.net 621 East Ninth St, Des Moines, IA 50309. Tel:(515)282-8105; Fax:(515)282-9019 Ray Hoffman Chairman, email: ray@iowagop.org Other Statewide Organizations in Iowa *List names and contact information for statewide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. Meetup Groups: Des Moines Area and Central Iowa Ron Paul 2008 Support Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/106 Ron Paul Iowa Border States Coalition http://ronpaul.meetup.com/347 l Want to Live in Iowa http://ronpaul.meetup.com/413 State of Iowa Ron Paul 2008 Support Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/420 Ames and Nothern Iowa Ron Paul Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/262 GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in Iowa *List names, dates, and information for statewide GOP events here. Other Upcoming Statewide Events in Iowa *List names, dates, and information for statewide non-GOP events here. Past Iowa events can be archived here. =Iowa Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Adair County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Adair County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Greg Schildberg, 1222 Indian Ave, Casey, IA 50048. Tel: 641-746-2892; email: gschildberg@netins.net Adams County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Adams County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Verlyne Westphal, 802 Hull St, Apt 03, Corning, IA 50841. Tel: 641-322-3815; email: vow@frontiernet.net Allamakee County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Allamakee County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Cloy Kuhse, 618 Cherry Valley Drive, Postville, IA 52162. Tel:(563)864-3433; email: cakuhse@netins.net Appanoose County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Appanoose County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Sandra Kennelly, 27260 520th St, Moulton, IA 52572. Tel: 641-642-3729; saken2@netins.net Audubon County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Audubon County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Paul Schmidt, 1111 Baldwin, Harlan, IA 51537 Tel: 712-235-7540; email: sashcraft@iowatelcom.com Benton County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Benton County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Loras Schulte, 305 Apache Way, Norway, IA 52318. Tel: 319.227.6300; email: loras007@southslope.net Black Hawk County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Black Hawk County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Steven Schmitt, 1910 Kitty Hawk Dr, Waterloo, IA 50701. Tel: 319-232-7956; email: sschmitt@schmitthouse.com Boone County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Boone County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Charles Braun, 1251 Noble Hills Rd, Boone, IA 50036. email: charles.braun@amesloan.com Bremer County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Bremer County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Kasey Wadding, 1712 Bishop Ave, Plainfield, IA 50666. Tel: 319-276-3383; email: kasey@bremergop.com Buchanan County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Buchanan County, Iowa. Chair Richard Mason, 1224 6th Ave, Independence, IA 50644. Tel: 319-334-6330 Buena Vista County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Buena Vista County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Dennis Weber, 510 Alta Vista, Alta, IA 51002. Tel:712-200-2322; email: theweb@alta-tec.net Butler County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Butler County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Eric Kruse, 20660 245th Street, Allison, IA Tel: 319-267-2895; email: ekruse@netins.net Calhoun County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Calhoun County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Kevin Schreier, 3630 230th St, Somers, IA 50586. Tel: 515-463-2258 Carroll County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Carroll County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Craig Williams, 11886 320th St, Manning, IA 51455. Tel: 712-653-3682; email: cwilliam@pionet.net Cass County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cass County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jim Field, 1610 Aspen Dr, Atlantic, IA 50022. Tel: 712-243-1092; email: jimdeb.field@mchsi.net Cedar County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cedar County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Velma Huebner, Box 187, Clarence, IA 52216. Tel:563-452-1040; email: sallym@lcom.net Cerro Gordo County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cerro Gordo County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jeff Mosiman, 14474 Yarrow Ave, Nora Springs, IA 50458. Tel:(641(749-2217; email: j.mosiman@myclearwave.net Cherokee County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cherokee County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mark Leeds, 100 Park Ridge, Cherokee, IA 51012. Tel:(712)225-5513; email: mleeds@ncn.net Chickasaw County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Chickasaw County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Arnie Boge, 2160 Amherst Place, Ionia, IA 50645. Tel:(641)228-4936; email: ajb@rconect.com Clarke County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Clarke County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Ray Negley, 114 E. Garfield, Osceola, IA 50213. Tel: 641-342-4389; email: rnegley1@iowatelecom.net Clay County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Clay County, Iowa. GOP County Chair George Moriarty, 500 W 3rd St, Spencer, IA 51301 Tel:(712)262-7098; email: moriarty@smunet.net Clayton County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Clayton County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Gwen Eilers, 18025 Eagle Ave, Luana, IA 52156. Tel:(563)783-2458: email: gwencomm@netins.net Clinton County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Clinton County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Ryan Veenstra, 302 3rd Ave S, Clinton, IA 52732. Tel:563-243-0344; email: r.veenstra@excite.com Crawford County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Crawford County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Derrick Franck, 1231 Broadway. Ste 300, Denison, IA 51442. Tel: 712-263-5111 Dallas County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Dallas County, Iowa. Dallas County GOP http://www.dallascountygop.com GOP County Chair Mitch Hambleton, Dallas Center. email:chair@dallascountygop.org Upcoming events: September 2007 * September 15 (3:00 pm to 5:00 pm): Ice Cream Social at Waukee Fest * September 16 (6:00 pm): Steak Fry with special guest speaker Bill Northey To order tickets to the Steak Fry: Contact county co-chair Dwayne Vande Krol via e-mail, using the address cochair@dallascountygop.org Davis County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Davis County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Stephen Richardson, 10 Northland Dr, Bloomfield, IA 52537. Tel: 641-664-3379 Decatur County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Decatur County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Robert Bixby, 21875 Pleasanton Rd, Leon, IA 50144. Tel: 641-446-3297; email: rjbixby@grm.net Delaware County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Delaware County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Terry Griffith, 2142 210th St, Manchester, IA 52057. Tel:563-927-2151; email: tlgriffith@iowatelcom.net Des Moines County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Des Moines County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Tom Broeker, 2531 Quail Rdg Rd, Burlington, IA 52601. Tel: 319-752-1013; email: broeker4@mchsi.com Dickinson County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Dickinson County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Bill Sackett, 5401 Lake Shore Drive, Okoboji, IA 51355 Tel:(712)332-5005 Dubuque County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Dubuque County, Iowa. GOP County Chair John Markham, 1724 Geraldine Dr, Dubuque, IA 52003. Tel:563-556-9018; email: jmarkham@cornerenergy.com Emmet County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Emmet County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Deb Satern, 320 W 5th Ave N, Estherville, Iowa 51334 Tel:(712)362-4991 Fayette County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Fayette County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Irene Iben, 508 E Charles St, Oelwein, IA 50662. Tel:(319)283-5840 http://faytettecountyrepublicanpartyiowa.blogspot.com Floyd County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Floyd County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Stephanie Laudner, 500 Riverview Drive, Rockford, IA 50468. Tel:(641)756-3317; email: slaudner@omnitelcom.com Franklin County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Franklin County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Peggy Campbell, 314 First St, Sheffield, IA 50475> Tel: 641-892-4682 Fremont County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Fremont County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Karen McAllister, 3717 190th St, Farragut, IA 51639. Tel: 712-246-3423; email: karen@pwws.us Greene County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Greene County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jane Rosenberger, 103 N. Locust, Jefferson, IA 50129. Tel: 515-386-5449 Grundy County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Grundy County, Iowa. GOP County Co-Chair Gary Nibbelink, 206 Washington, Holland, IA 50642. Tel: 319-824-6463; email: gjnibbelink@iowatelcom.net Guthrie County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Guthrie County, Iowa. GOP County Chair David Stolp, 4275 Panorama Dr, Panora, IA 50216. Tel: 641-439-5364; email: dmjrstolp@win-4-u.net Hamilton County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hamilton County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Connie Hoelscher, 2271 Vail Ave, Williams, IA 50271. Tel: 515-854-2486; email: connielh@prairieinet.net Hancock County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hancock County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Marv Johnson, 202 W 5th St, Kanawha, IA 50447 Tel:(641)762-3726; email: mljohnson@commlnet.net Hardin County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hardin County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Andy Cable, 1118 16th Ave, Eldora, IA 50627. Tel: 641-939-5297; email: arkle@starband.net Harrison County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Harrison County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Larry Ramsey, 1613 Oneida, Woodbine, IA 51579. Tel: 712-647-2243 Henry County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Henry County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Robin Malmberg, 613 Harrison Place, Mt Pleasant, IA 52641. Tel: 319-931-4801; email: robinmalmberg@hotmail.com Howard County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Howard County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Kevin Schoeberl, 126 N Elm St, Cresco, IA 52136. Tel:(563)547-1005 Humboldt County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Humboldt County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Greg Tille, 102 6th Street, Humboldt, IA 50548. Tel: 515-332-5705; email: chair@humboldtcogop.org Ida County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ida County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Wade Harriman, 404 South Main, Holstein, IA 51025. Tel: 712-368-2742; email: wadeh@pionet.net Iowa County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Iowa County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Alice DeRycke, 1387 A Ave, Belle Plaine, IA 52208. Tel: 319-647-2195 Jackson County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Jackson County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Adam Reuter, 466 W School St, Preston, IA 52069. Tel:563-689-6165; email: adamedwardreuter@gmail.com Jasper County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Jasper County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Eldon Pals, 611 E. 3rd St. S Apt. 2, Newton, IA 50208. Tel: 641-791-9680 Ron Paul-Jasper County Supporter- Monte Goodyk 1104 4th St., Sully, IA 50251 Mobile: 641-417-8092 Email: montegoodyk@mchsi.com I can provide information and campaign supplies. Contact me with any questions. Jefferson County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Jefferson County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Marshan Roth, 201 S. Maple St, Fairfield, IA 52556. Tel: 641-919-0585; email: ldyhk1360@yahoo.com Johnson County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Johnson County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Bill Keettel, 1 Forest Glen, Iowa City, IA 52245. Tel: 319-351-3088, email: wdkeettel@iabar.org Jones County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Jones County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Al Conrad, 116 S Maple St, Anamosa, IA 52205. Tel:319-462-3736; email: alpconrad@aol.com Keokuk County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Keokuk County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jarad Klein, 308 West Broadway, Keota, IA 52248. Tel: 641-636-2082 Kossuth County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Kossuth County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jim Black, 1603 200th St, Algona, IA 50511 Tel:(515)295-7858; email: jeblk@awcmail.com Lee County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lee County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Patrick Breen, P.O. Box 70, Denmark, IA 52624. Tel: 319-528-4430; email: dvandenberg@lisco.com Linn County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Linn County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jim Conklin, 2798 12th Ave, Marion, IA 52302. Tel:319-377-8449; email: chairman@linncountygop.org Louisa County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Louisa County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mike Hodges, PO Box 306, Wapello, IA 52653. Tel: 319-523-8454; email: kevin_morgan@kindermorgan.com Lucas County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lucas County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Paul Goldsmith, 715 Penick, Chariton, IA 50049. Tel: 641-774-2781; email: pmg@fbx.com Lyon County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lyon County, Iowa. Madison County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Madison County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Joe Van Ginkel, 3378 110th St, Cumming, IA 50061. Tel: 515-981-9497; email: jvgiii@aol.com Mahaska County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Mahaska County, Iowa. GOP County Co-Chair Ricky Dean, 2106 Elba Ave, Leighton, IA 50143. Tel: 641-626-3058; email: rdean@iowatelecom.com Marion County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Marion County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Irene Blom, 2403 Scholtestraat, Pella, IA 50219. Tel: 641.628.3823 Marshall County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Marshall County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Barb Livingston, 410 Orchard Drive, Marshalltown, IA 50158. Tel:641-752-2236; email: blivy@mchsi.com Mills County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Mills County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Sharon McNutt, 611 Main St, Silver City, IA 51571. Tel: 712-525-9121; email: mcnutt611@msn.com Mitchell County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Mitchell County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mike Mayer, 133 Vine St, Osage, IA 50461 Tel:(641)732-1370; email: mayer@mchsi.com Monona County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Monona County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Steve Houston, 720 Elm, Moorhead, IA 51558. Tel: 712-886-5424 Monroe County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Monroe County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Jackie Maddy, 303 B Street S, Albia, IA 52531. Tel: 641-932-5792 Montgomery County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Montgomery County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Margaret Stoldorf, 1403 E Cherry, Red Oak, IA 51566. Tel: 712-623-8844; email: montgomerygop@gmail.com Muscatine County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Muscatine County, Iowa. Muscatine County GOP http://www.muscatinecountygop.com/ Chair Michael Gaeta, 5520 Reynolds Ave, Muscatine, IA 52761. Tel: 563-264-0899; email: michaelgaeta@hotmail.com O'Brien County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in O'Brien County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Kelly O'Brien, 302 E 2nd St, Sanborn, IA 51248. Tel:(712)930-3592; email: obrien@teaexpress.net Osceola County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Osceola County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mary Beltman, 5881 180th St, Sibley, IA 51249 Tel:(712)758-3788; email: beltdnmt@evertek.net Page County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Page County, Iowa. GOP County Chair John Brabec, 509 Church St, Shenandoah, IA 51601. Tel: 712-246-1337; email: brabecjohn@heartland.net Palo Alto County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Palo Alto County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Lannie Miller, 301 First Ave SW, Box 462, West Bend, IA 50597 Tel:(515)887-3012 Plymouth County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Plymouth County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Don Klass, 48138 190th St, Remsen, IA 51050. Tel:(712)786-2191: email: citizenk2@msn.com Pocahontas County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Pocahontas County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mike Diischer, 511 Elm, Pocahontas, IA 50574. Tel: 712-335-4763 Polk County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Polk County, Iowa. Polk County GOP http://www.polkgop.com 621 East 9th Street Des Moines, IA 50309 Office: 515-280-6438 Chair Ted Sporer Tel: 515-225-3580; email: chairman@polkgop.com Pottawattamie County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Pottawattamie County, Iowa. http://www.pottcogop.com/ Chair Steve Cates, 2309 S 7th Street, Council Bluffs, IA 51501. Tel:712-256-5678; email: stevec551@cox.net Poweshiek County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Poweshiek County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Harry Meek, 148 Scenic Dr, Montezuma, IA 50171. Tel:641-623-5288; email: powgop@zumatel.net Ringgold County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Ringgold County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Gary Van Buskirk, 3256 Indian Point Dr, Ellston, IA 50074. Tel: 641-772-4256; email: gvanb@iowatelecom.net Sac County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Sac County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Ann Trimble-Ray, PO Box 17, Early, IA 50535. Tel: 712-273-5322; email: rays3@frontiernet.net Scott County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Scott County, Iowa. Headquarters Information: 3390 Utica Ridge Rd, Bettendorf, IA 52722. Tel:563-359-3427 GOP County Co-Chair John Ortega, 2360 West Dale Ct, Bettendorf, IA 52722. Tel:563-332-7179; email: johnjortega@msn.com Shelby County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Shelby County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Paul Schmidt, 1111 Baldwin, Harlan, IA 51537. Tel: 712-235-7540 Sioux County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Sioux County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mark Lundberg, 507 Providence Ave SE, Orange City, IA 51041 Tel:(712)737-3863; email:mlund@orangecitycomm.net Story County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Story County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Russ Cross, 3409 Oakland, Ames, IA 50014. Tel: 515-292-9645; email: crosswind@mchsi.com Tama County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Tama County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Craig Knock, 3123 N Avenue, Toledo, IA 52342. Tel: 641-484-8888; email: cak@iowatelcom.com Taylor County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Taylor County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Stanley Mattes, 2015 270th St, Bedford, IA 50833. Tel: 712-523-3190; email: smattes@frontiernet.net Union County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Union County, Iowa. Union County GOP http://www.uniongop.com Chair Vonnie Kinkade, 1383 190th St, Creston, IA 50801. Tel: 641-782-2614; email: meg4liff@iowatelecom.net Van Buren County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Van Buren County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Cheryl Adam, 31965 235th Rd, Bonaparte, IA 52620. Tel: 641-919-9633; email: gjadam@netins.net Wapello County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wapello County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Trudy Caviness, PO Box 851, Ottumwa, IA 52501. Tel: 641-684-7585; email: gertcav@pcsia.com Warren County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Warren County, Iowa. Warren County GOP http://www.warrencogop.com GOP County Chair Rick Halvorsen, 11728 Lucas Pl, Indianola, IA 50125. Tel: 515-961-7997; email: halvorsenhomes@dybb.com Washington County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Washington County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Mike Kramme, 1212 E Taylor St, Washington, IA 52353. Tel: 319-653-3341; email: mkramme@culver.edu Wayne County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wayne County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Brad Fetters, 2961 55th St, Lineville, IA 50147. Tel: 641-876-6251; email: bbbc4f@grm.net Webster County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Webster County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Michael Bradley, 816 S 16th St, Fort Dodge, IA 50501. Tel: 515-576-2204; email: michael@webcorep.com Winnebago County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Winnebago County, Iowa. GOP County Chair John Laflen, 5784 Hwy 9, Buffalo Center, IA 50436 Tel:(641)561-2324; email: laflen@wctatel.net Winneshiek County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Winneshiek County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Ben Steines, 2575 Grouse Valley Rd, Decorah, IA 52101. Tel:(563)382-8743; email: ben.steph@oneota.net Woodbury County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Woodbury County, Iowa. GOP County Chair Kevin Alons, 140 Galland St, Salix, IA 51052. email: chair@woodburygop.com Worth County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Worth County, Iowa. Wright County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wright County, Iowa. GOP County Chair John Utz, 813 Pesch St, Rowan, IA 50470. Tel: 515-577-4812; email: wrightcountychair@excite.com Category:States